A conventional screw removal tool is shown in FIG. 11 and FIG. 12, or in FIG. 10 and FIG. 11 of U.S. Pat. No. 7,066,062, which includes a hexagonal shaft (64) and a tool tip (68). The tool tip (68) is held to the end of the hexagonal shaft (64) by a rotation pin (66) that mates with a receiving hole in the tool tip (68). The rotation pin (66) keeps the tool tip (68) in offset axial alignment with the shaft and thus the tool can be used to remove screws with stripped heads.
However, a problem with the tool mentioned above is that the shaft (68) cannot be put into a socket that is not enlarged. The tool can only be used to drive screws with stripped heads and a different tool is necessary for driving undamaged screws. Therefore, there is a need of a new and improved screw removal tool to overcome the problem stated above.